La muse
by Nnoo-Mirabelle
Summary: Cette muse là nourrit l'artiste mais détruit l'homme. Pourtant cela fait cinq ans qu'ils ne se sont pas vus... Lindsey Peterson/Sam Auerbach.


**Bonjour lecteur !  
**

**"Ce très court os est écrit pour un jeu du FoF, il fallait le rédiger sur le thème "femme" en une heure. Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un mp." **Telle est la phrase qui doit être mise en introduction de ce texte, selon les règles du jeu :P. Je m'excuse sincèrement s'il y a trop de fautes, je poste ce soir(règle du jeu oblige) mais les fautes restantes seront corrigées demain(6 nov, donc). Merci de votre patience :)

**Disclaimer:** Ceci est un texte basé sur la série Queer as Folk. Bien évidemment je ne me fais aucun argent avec, rien n'est a moi...

Sam et Lindsey m'ont toujours fascinée, je suis contente que le thème m'ait dirigé vers ce fandom et ce couple. Je crois que même court, ce texte est un peu redondant, je m'en excuse ! Temps mis pour l'écrire : 1h13

J'espère que vous aurez plaisir à le lire. Je suis preneuse de tout commentaire positif comme négatif. :)

* * *

**La muse**

Dans son atelier, l'homme poussa un hurlement désespère. Sa bouteille de whiskey dans une main, un pinceau dans l'autre, il venait de finir son travail de plusieurs mois. La toile tout juste terminée lui donnait envie de vomir. Parce qu'elle était parfaite. Parce qu'il y avait mis son cœur. Trop. Parce que celle qui était représentée le lui avait broyé cinq ans plus tôt. Parce qu'il ne pouvait plus peindre qu'elle depuis tout ce temps.

Une longue gorgée pour oublier et Sam Auerbach laissa échapper un éclat de rire fou. Parce qu'oublier était impossible. Elle était là, tout le temps. Mais tellement loin et tellement inaccessible en même temps. Elle habitait toujours Pittsburgh, lui avait élu domicile à San Francisco. Cinq ans, quatre mille cent quarante-six kilomètres, trente sept heures, onze états, des plaines, des montagnes, des déserts, des chaleurs suffocantes, des froids paralysants, c'est ce qui le séparait de Lindsey. Pourtant il ne cessait de l'admirer. Aucune photo, non. Aucun article de journal découpé en geste de désespoir. Aucun visage dessiné sur un bout de papier. Pour dire vrai, la finesse de ses traits et les caractéristiques de sa beauté, il ne s'en souvenait plus. Avait-elle les yeux bleus ou verts ? Ses lèvres étaient-elles rosées ou pêches ? Ses cheveux plutôt blond dorés ou cendrés ? Autant de choses qu'il avait oublié.

Mais Lindsey le hantait. Dans chaque croquis, dans chaque esquisse, dans chaque mouvement de poignet qui faisait glisser la peinture d'un point vers un autre, il s'abrutissait d'elle.

Sam Auerbach peignait abstrait. Des formes entrelacées, des figures superposées, cela n'intéressait pas le commun des mortels. Comment ces formes basiques en apparence pourraient avoir autant d'émotion à donner qu'un Monet, un Cezanne ou même un Dali ?

Sam savait, lui. Lindsey savait également, elle qui avait été subjuguée par ses œuvres.

Un matin, sur un coup de tête, Sam avait missionné un coursier de faire parvenir à Lindsey une de ses récentes toiles, seule, sans mot d'explication, sans même un bonjour ni même un Je t'aime. Pourquoi ? Il ne s'en souvenait plus. Il avait bu jusqu'à épuisement ce jour-là. Avait peint jusqu'à épuisement aussi.

La toile lui était revenue intacte sept jour plus tard et Lindsey le remerciait de l'avoir sir bien représentée... elle s'excusait... elle aurait voulu mais...

Ainsi elle avait compris que derrière ces formes abstraites, Sam criait sa peine, son manque d'elle. N'était-ce pas la preuve qu'ils étaient fait l'un pour l'autre ? Lui le peintre torturé, elle la liberté bridée ?

Pourtant elle n'avait pas gardé le tableau. Elle avait tourné la page depuis longtemps. Il l'avait brûlé le soir même, autodafé sur son propre cœur.

Sam tituba légèrement et s'empara d'un pinceau de peinture noire, posé près du tableau aux couleurs de mort. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à le nommer avant de l'entreposer avec les autres, fortune d'amour cachée aux yeux de tous. Le peintre posa la tige de bois en bas de la toile et, un sourire amer aux lèvres, lui donna le nom que ne cessait de crier de son cœur épuisé.

_« Laisse-moi vivre.»_

_FIN_


End file.
